Cosmo G. Spacely
Cosmo G. Spacely is a cartoon character in the animated series The Jetsons. and the main anti-hero. In the original series he was voice by the late Mel Blanc. Frank Welker voiced a teenage version of Mr. Spacely in the Jetsons Christmas Carol and Jeff Bergman voiced Spacely in some scenes in Jetsons: The Movie after Blanc's death, as Blanc died during the production of Jetsons: The Movie. This means the character has the distinction of being the last character to be voiced by legendary voice actor Blanc. About Mr. Spacely Spacely is president of 'Spacely Space Sprockets', where George Jetson works. Mr. Spacely is the stereotypical tough boss, constantly yelling at George for his perceived poor work performance. A typical videophone call from Spacely starts with him yelling "JETSON!!!" at the top of his lungs. Mr. Spacely's aggressive behavior is in contrast with his extremely short, rotund stature, and the three hairs combed over his bald head. Apart from competitive pride, Spacely's sole driving force is greed. At one point he was so obsessed with profit he was prepared to see the Jetson family buried alive under rubble and and the total destruction of the Grungee's homeworld; just so Spacely Sprockets could reach its 1,000,000th sprocket milestone. Only when confronted by George and under extreme duress does he stop his assault on the Grungee's homeworld. Not content with making George's worklife difficult, Mr. Spacely often found excuses to get involved in George's personal life, increasing his employee's already high stress level. His capricious habit of attempting to fire George for the slightest offense (his bombastic "YOU'RE FIRED!!" has since been copied by Vince McMahon and by Hank Azaria as Mr. Costington in The Simpsons) is another major irritant. In the pilot episode, Rosie defends George and clobbers Spacely with a pineapple upside-down cake, thus resulting in one of the very few instances that Spacely has shown the least bit of genuine humility. Mr. Spacely's closest (and apparently only) competitor is Spencer Cogswell, the distributor of 'Cogswell Cogs', and the one person he actually hates, as opposed to his relationship to George which is more of a mutual dislike for one another than true animosity. It was revealed Spacely and Cogswell have been competing with each other since back in the days when they attended the same business school together and competed to be the top student of their class. Family Mr. Spacely's wife is the snooty Mrs. Stella Spacely (voiced by the late Jean Vander Pyl), who henpecks her husband unmercifully. Her favorite catchphrase is when she yells her husband's name, "COSMO!!" His son is Arthur Spacely (voiced by Dick Beals) and his pet dog, Zero. His mother-in-law is Mrs. Meltdown (voiced by Lauri Johnson). In the 1980s version, he tended to turn things into competition between his family and the Jetsons, which in many ways, incurred the wrath of George's wife, Jane. Appearances During one episode where both families appeared on a show called Family Fallout (a spoof on the popular game show, Family Feud), Spacely used every dirty trick and tactic possible to humiliate the Jetsons, which angered Jane. When he attempted to cheat to win, with the aide of ROBO. Rosie, the Jetson's maid, rectified that situation, causing the Spacelys to become intoxicated. The Jetsons ended up winning a new Foodaracacycle; while the Spacelys received a lifetime supply of Cogswell's Cogs, much to Spacely's displeasure and total humiliation. Also, in A Jetsons Christmas Carol, it is revealed that he and George Jetson had known each other since they were young. Trivia * Despite being viewed as a mostly comic anti-hero, Spacely is arguably one of the most evil characters in Hanna-Barbera canon as he's guilty of the attempted genocide of the Grungees; and act for which he was totally unrepentant, until George made him realise his mistake and makes up for the damage he's done and reconciles with the Grungees. Category:Characters Category:The Jetsons Category:The Funtastic Index